


Flipping the Switch

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [29]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena finds a way to turn Caroline's humanity back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipping the Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place following "Let Her Go," with spoilers up through that episode.

Elena tugged on Caroline’s arm, trying to pull her off the young man she was feeding on. “Caroline, you’re going to kill him!” she cried.

The blonde vampire stopped feeding and turned to face her friend. “I don’t care” she said tonelessly. “What part of ‘turned off my humanity’ do you not understand?”

Elena yanked on her own hair in frustration. She needed to find a way to turn the other woman’s emotions back on. Unable to think of anything else to do, she grabbed Caroline and pulled her into a kiss.

After a minute, Caroline pulled away. Tears began falling down her face. “Elena” she whispered “I miss my mom.”

“I know” said Elena, wrapping her arms around Caroline.


End file.
